The Beach
by TrunksLuver2
Summary: Okay rating might go up. this is an updated version of my story. Trunks gets together with someone find out who. And sorry for typos.
1. Meeting

The Beach

Ages:

Ashley: 17

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

Pan: 15

Bra: 15

Marron: 15

A/N: Okay here's the deal. Ashley is just a character that I made up. She has blonde hair green eyes and is basically stronger then all of the guys. My story my way. When she was 13 her grandma took her away to run Genovia. Her parents knew where she was, but they could not communicate with her. So Trunks being the wise ass he is started to work with them to transport capsules there so they in a way kept in touch. Know that Ashley's 17 she had the choice of either staying in Genovia or going back home. She took going back home so that's where we are right now. Okay I'll shut up and let you read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz/gt or any of the other characters. I do however own my characters.

"…" Speaking

*….* Thinking

(…) Me butting in during the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Beach

I woke up with a start and felt somebody's breath on my face. I grabbed up and caught somebody's throat. A hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I flinched and gasped. Somebody's hand was going up my arm and to my shoulder. One person came to my mind. Trunks.

"Trunks is that you?" I asked. My reply was a chuckle. Yup that was him alright.

"Hey Ashley. Wow you're getting stronger each day." He sighed and pulled me to him. "I missed so much."

Wow. I'm like too close to him and not kissing him why? Damn. He's got some muscles. Some more like DAMN!* I missed you too." I said snapping out of my reverie. "So what **are** you doing here at 3 am?"

"I couldn't sleep. You kept me up. Well thinking about you kept me up." should I kiss her? No. I'll wait. It's been 3 years since I've seen her and I don't even know how she feels about me.*

"Really? Why? What were you thinking about?" I asked blushing. He looked at me with those gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I could feel myself drowning in his eyes.

"Well I was thinking if you could come on a walk with me now."

"Now! Are you crazy? It's 3 am. And besides if my brothers or my dad heard of this they would kill you." I finished with a smirk worthy of Vegeta.

            "

Whoa calm down.! Gohan, Goten or Goku won't find out because I'll have you home before they wake up. Trust me." He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I totally melted.

"Well alright." *What the heck do I have to lose anyway? My virginity for one…*

Want more? Want to know what these two are going to do? REVIEW!!!  Hey Little RiceCake!! ^_^


	2. The Beach Finally

Alright here's the next chappie. Read and Review please. Sorry so short.

"Come on" Trunks said picking me up and flying out the window. 

"Hey I can fly remember!" instantly I regretted saying that. He let me go with a disappointed look. We flew for about five minutes before Trunks landed on a beach. 

He gave me on of his famous Vegeta smirks and said, "Do you want to go swimming?" I looked at him bewildered as he began taking his shirt off and revealing his perfect six pack abs and clearly defined chest muscles. Once again he gave me a smirk and asked, "you like?"

I gave him a smirk and said, "Maybe." (Hell yes ^_^) I took off my shoes and rolled up my sweats exposing my newly shaven legs. Trunks was looking at me as if he expected something else. "What, I'm not exposing anymore than this so don't even think about it." He just smirked and started running towards the water. I followed him. 

I was standing on the wet sand waiting for a wave to come to my toes and at the same time watching Trunks floating in the water. He was laying on his back letting the waves carry him every which way. He looked at me and smirked. Uh oh! He flew up, landed in front of me, picked me up and threw me in the water. I landed in the water with a big splash. The water was freezing. When I resurfaced Trunks was on the shore laughing his head off. 

I disappeared and reappeared behind him and tackled him to the ground. He stared up at me dumbfounded. I was sitting on his stomach and he had his hands on my waist. When he finally realized what had happened to him, he flipped over and pinned me down on the warm sand. By this time my stomach had done about 30 flip-flops. "Oh no you don't", he said. "Now it's pay back for all those years ago." I gave him a confused look until I realized what he was talking about. By then it was too late to do or say anything. 

  
His lips were on mine kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back and wove my fingers through his soft lavender locks and down to his neck, pulling him closer to me. He started kissing my jaw and went down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he bit my neck. All of a sudden he stopped. 

  
"Did you hear that?" he asked

"Hear what" I managed to gasp out. 

"Shhhhh!"

"Trunks I think we better leave. Although it might be the security guard at the beach."

"I'm not taking any chances. It might be the media." He picked me up by putting on arm under my knees and one on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. 

I looked up into his crystal blue eyes and he smirked down at me. "How come you didn't protest to me carrying you?"

"I didn't feel like flying. And besides I know you. And what was up with that payback thing? 

"Well I asked you out 4 years ago and you slapped me across the face. And then the next day you were gone." I didn't say anything back and just looked away. I could feel his eyes still on me. When we got to my house he set me down on my windowsill and looked at me long and hard. His eyes skimming over my body and lingering at my curves before he gave me a peck on the lips and left. 

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know. Hi little RiceCake. We have a test tomorrow. I'm a dork I know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Back Home

Hey remember me? Yeah well I'm back. I've just been to lazy to type. Don't throw stuff at me! Please! Anyway here's chapter 3. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I do however own my characters and this story. So don't sue. I need the money to buy my class ring. Come on people have some heart. J/k.

Anyway on with the story ^_^ Sorry for the delay.

Trunks House:

'What happened there? How could I have kissed her like that? How could she have kissed me back? I think I'm in love and need a cold shower.'

Knock. Knock.

I opened the door and saw Bra standing there.

"What do you want Bra?" I said harshly wanting her out of my room.

"I heard you come in. So where have you been?"

"No-"

"Wait! Let me guess. I smell salt water and True love. ASHLEY! Holy shit do you realize that Gohan will kill you ever hurt Ashley. Goku will just beat you to a bloody pulp, but Gohan will kill you. So how serious are you guys?"

"Okay first off. I realize the consequences of dating Ashley. And secondly we're not that serious okay. Although I gave her a peck on the lips before I left and she did kiss back. (Sorry I didn't write that part in. oops.: P)" I admitted.

She was looking at me with a knowing look.

"What?"

"I knew you guys would hook up as soon as Ashley came back."

"Oh shut up and leave" I said pushing her out the door, closing and looking it behind her.

I got under the covers and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Ashley's house:

I looked out the window at the sunrise and brought a hand to my lips. 'What happened there?' 

"Ashley?" Goten said he came into my room.

"Hey Goten"  
  


"Why do you smell like salt water?" He said suspiciously.

"Yeah. I think that Trunks and me hooked up, but I'm not sure." I said uncertainly.

"Um…. I told you so."

"Oh shut up. You were actually right for once. And you have to rub it in don't you. Gohan's probably going to do the same thing after he beats up Trunks. Which I am not going to let happen."

"Okay how about this you tell me all that juicy details and I won't tell Gohan anything that happened. Oh and you might wanna get Trunks scent off of you before you see Gohan in the morning." He said and left.

'Great I get only get 2 hours of sleep until the concert tomorrow.'

I got under the covers and laid my head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling. The last thing I saw before sleep over took was the clock blinking 3:59 a.m.

~*~*~*~

So how was that? I know it's short, but I'll get longer chapters up soon. Or someday. O.o REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
